


switching into airplane mode

by noijonas



Series: two sides of the same coin [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Disloyalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noijonas/pseuds/noijonas
Summary: Misaki makes a home delivery and Ijuuin gets a bit too friendly.





	switching into airplane mode

“Takahashi? Are you alright?”

Misaki’s heart was pounding loud enough to drown out any words being directed at him.

He has no idea how he ended up like this. He’d just been doing his job - taking Ijuuin some snacks! That was… Part of the job, right?

No matter. He wasn’t one to pass up the opportunity to spend time with his all-time favourite author!

Well… Even that statement wasn’t completely true, now was it?

He thought of another certain author, who took up the most room in his heart.

Which brought him back to his previous point of concern.

He loved Usagi, and Usagi only!

So then why was Ijuuin’s utter closeness making his heart race like this? The same way it did when Usagi got close enough for Misaki to feel his heat…

No.

No, this wasn’t the same.

Misaki’s heart pounding wasn’t out of embarrassment or anticipation. Instead, it was out of fear. Adrenaline coursed through him once he felt a lock of his hair being twirled around limber fingers.

But what was he scared of? He adored Ijuuin, right? Trusted him enough to enter his home.

He figured he was afraid of what Usagi would do. Surely, when Misaki returned home, he’d be punished in a way only Akihiko would deem proper.

But even that didn’t scare him that much.

Instead, this fear rooted from somewhere else.

Misaki didn’t want to be touched.

Not the same coy pushing away that he pulled with Usagi, but he genuinely did not want Ijuuin’s hands on him.

But alas, warm, pale fingers were stroking his flushed cheek. It felt really nice, and Misaki even found himself leaning into the gentle touch the tiniest bit.

“You’re awfully cute, Takahashi. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Misaki’s voice was caught in his throat. He’d been told he was cute many times, actually. Not that he’d ever say so.

“This blush is so enticing.”

There was a predatory edge to Ijuuin’s voice, and it left Misaki feeling an awful lot like prey.

“U-um, this cake is really delicious, isn’t it?” Misaki responded, desperate to take the focus off of himself. His fingers holding the plate of said cake were beginning to shake.

“Yes, but…” the author began.

Misaki shoved another bite into his mouth, eyes flicking to Ijuuin’s face curiously.

“There’s something a bit more delicious-looking right in front of me,”

And before he had a chance to comprehend what was happening, Misaki was being devoured; lips caught in a rough kiss, whipped cream smearing against his skin.

The plate in his hand clattered to the floor, and that was enough to have Misaki jumping, shoving Ijuuin off of him defensively.

“I’m so sorry!” he replied, quickly crouching to begin cleaning up the mess. But his hands trembled.

The endeared smile that Ijuuin gave him as he licked the whipped cream from his lips sent a shiver down Misaki’s spine.

What was going on?

Should he run? Should he speak up?

Should he… give in?

The decision was made for him when Ijuuin took a hold of his wrist, again sending the plate to the floor.

Another forceful kiss had Misaki trembling.

A hot tongue poked and prodded at his lips persistently until he gave in and parted them. A sigh escaped Ijuuin, and Misaki found himself staring at the author, eyes wide open, their lips still connected.

His head was spinning. What was he doing?!

But… The kiss tasted so sweet, and felt so nice.

Nearly as nice as Usagi’s.

But not quite.

And Misaki, ever the well-trained bottom, was already beginning to respond physically to being kissed in such a manner.

He even let out a reluctant groan at the feeling.

Panic rose in him again.

But Ijuuin was sliding off of the couch, kneeling onto the floor alongside Misaki, their lips never parting as he did so.

Misaki could feel the cool squishing of cake under his thigh, surely leaving a stain, but that was the absolute least of his problems.

His breath hitched when he felt unfamiliar hands graze over his chest. Another shiver ran through him.

Misaki found himself wanting more.

He really was in trouble, wasn’t he?

* * *

Ijuuin was elated. Not only was his favourite boy in his home, but he was right here, in his arms, letting out the prettiest sounds, and not fighting him as he kissed those pink lips.

He couldn’t help the growing feeling of self-satisfaction when Misaki whined and arched into his touch. 

He did feel a little bad, however. This body surely was trained; Misaki was panting just from kissing. But it wasn’t trained by him, nor for him. No, this boy’s body belonged to someone else - was trained to react like this to someone else’s touch.

Yet his hands didn’t stop roaming.

Ijuuin pulled back, taking in the sight of Misaki like this.

Flushed red, chest rapidly falling and rising, lips already swelling and shiny.

Who was he to keep his hands to himself in a situation like this?

“Misaki,” he whispered, the sound of his own desperate voie giving him goosebumps. Never before had another human being had this kind of effect on him. Let alone a boy, several years younger than him…

Ijuuin’s hands dipped beneath Misaki’s shirt, fingers rubbing over hardened nipples, earning a little gasp.

He could see the fear and confusion etched across Misaki’s features, but beneath it, he could see the desire. It was easy to ignore everything else and pretend that Misaki wanted him back just as badly.

“S-Sensei, we really shouldn’t..!”

But that sounded so half-hearted.

Especially when Ijuuin pinched one of those adorably tiny nipples between his fingers and got an awfully lewd moan in response.

“Are you sure? You’re responding so nicely,”

Misaki looked visibly surprised at his choice of words. Could it be that he’d heard it before?

Ijuuin tried to block out his thought of Misaki’s lover. He knew he was in the wrong; knew he could potentially be destroying this kid’s life… But he couldn’t stop.

“I’m sure! P-please stop!”

“I’ve always been a selfish person, Takahashi,” he said in response, trailing his fingers down Misaki’s abdomen and out of his shirt, instead creeping toward the rapidly growing bulge in his jeans.

When he got no apparent rejection, Ijuuin took his chance and palmed over Misaki’s cock, giving it a gentle squeeze. He nearly let out a moan himself - he couldn’t believe this was real and happening.

In response, Misaki let out the prettiest noise yet.

He moaned out a name.

But it didn’t send sparks flying in Ijuuin’s chest; instead it tore a hole through him.

It wasn’t his name.

“Usagi,” Misaki had whimpered.

Time seemed to freeze between them. Ijuuin’s hand was completely still as he stared in hurt shock.

Misaki quickly broke the frozen silence by clamping his hands over his mouth.

Before Ijuuin could question anything, Misaki was shoving him away with impressive strength.

And still caught up in his little heartbreak, Ijuuin allowed himself to be quite literally tossed aside.

“I have to go!” Misaki all but shouted, quickly grabbing his bag and slipping his shoes on.

Ijuuin desperately wanted to look at him; to see if his cheeks were still flushed and if he was still hard. Wanted to see Misaki like this once more, lest he never get the chance to again.

But he couldn’t get himself to move.

The door slamming shut and the quickly fading footsteps were a harrowing reminder that Misaki wasn’t his; and may never be.

And with that, his little flickering light got that much dimmer.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr, takahashimahiro.tumblr.com! requests are always open.


End file.
